


Strangers at 2 am

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: Natsu works the late night shift at his parents' 24/7 store. Each night a pretty blonde girl types away at her computer. and each night Natsu spends his time wondering who she is.Again, sorry for the bad summary lol T_T
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Strangers at 2 am

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3 here i am making another one shot instead of updating my actual books hehe O_O enjoy!! take care of yourself and stay safe!

Natsu was used to seeing her come in. Her long, blonde hair was usually tied up in a messy ponytail, spilling over her over-sized hoodie. She carried a large, seemingly heavy shoulder bag and would plop down at a table by the window. She came between 1 to 2 am, already with a coffee in hand, but would search the bright aisles for more food, normally some candy and 5 hour energy drinks. Her choices would drop onto the counter in front of him, he would scan the items, she would pay, and that was it. Words would periodically be exchanged between them, but nothing more than polite phrases. Today she came in with her hair partially wet and a folded umbrella in her hand. But even though she was a stranger to him, she was his favorite customer.

The first time she came into the 24/7 store, which was about three months ago, he noticed how pretty she was. She had severe dark circles, but she was still glowing, even under the bright fluorescent lights of his parent’s store. Natsu was set to work the night shift for just that week, but once she started coming in every day, he begged to have his schedule changed. His parents were confused, asking, “Why would you want to work at midnight? You’re barely awake in the afternoon?”

If he was to be truthful, he would say that she provided him with some level of comfort. Just the two of them, a sleep deprived college student and a cashier, sitting in an empty store at midnight, (He could tell she was a college student because she had a “Fairy Tail University” patch ironed onto her bag) only the whirring of the electricity wires, the violent taps of the pouring rain outside, and the faded sounds of commercials being played on the television next to Natsu’s cashier register. Natsu rested his cheek in his palm and turned to look outside.

Midnight Magnolia had a strange beauty to it, the streetlights were dim and projected a spotlight onto the people that walked beneath them. The city was being showered with heavy rainfall, reflecting the colors of the lampposts. Far away, he could see the highway and the array of colors that the car’s headlights made, bright blue and red. The occasional police siren echoing through the air. The blond girl stretched and yawned before returning to whatever thing she was typing away at on her laptop. He wondered why she enjoyed being here. Did she like the atmosphere of late night Magnolia too? She popped off the cap of an energy drink before chugging it down and shoving it into her bag. Typical overworked college student.

Natsu could’ve been like her, a University student, living it up at frat parties, stumbling through assignments and staying up so late that he could hear the bird chirping. But he had decided to take a break year after finishing highschool, much to his parent’s dismay. So in exchange for letting him live with them, they forced him to work for their 24/7 store, throwing a green apron at his face and quickly teaching him the basics of being a cashier. Now he sat, admiring the pretty girl sitting by the window.

A few silent minutes passed, Natsu began scrolling on his phone, the blonde girl was typing away. A boom of thunder echoed through the air, making her jump and nearly fall out of her seat. Natsu lifted his head to look at her, seeing her reposition herself and sighed, fixing some annoying stray hairs that were in front of her eyes. Natsu’s gaze returned to the window, putting his phone down and wondering how long the rain would last. Maybe a few more hours. Would it keep the pretty girl from leaving? Was he just being creepy?

_ Bzzt.  _ His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden darkness surrounding him. He automatically reached for his phone, only for his hands to frantically search the counter he was sitting at. His fingers finally brushing over it and him turning on the flashlight. “Shit.” 

The power was out. This was bad for a few reasons, one of them being that the food kept in the freezer would go bad and that the girl sitting at the window now had no internet connection. She looked up at him, her eyes shining in his flashlight. He turned it downwards, mumbling an apology. He watched her turn on her own flashlight and make her way to the counter.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his eyes drifting to the exposed cords running behind him. “I didn’t know the power would go out…”

“Well it’s not something you can predict,” the girl said with a light laugh. Natsu nodded nervously, mentally hitting himself for saying something stupid. 

“But still, now you can’t do your, uh, computer stuff,” he mumbled, his eyes not being able to meet hers. He had adjusted to the darkness in the store, being able to see her face fully. Surprisingly, she didn’t look that upset. “Hey, can I take a look at the cords in back? My dad taught me a few things about electrical wires so maybe I can…”

“Uh, sure,” a twinge of confusion in his voice as she slid to the side of the counter he was standing in. She began to tinker with the cords, him standing beside her in amazement. 

“Are you majoring in mechanics?” he asked, automatically regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. She let out a gentle laugh, glancing at him before looking back at the wires, “No, I’m a writing major, but like I said earlier, my dad taught me a few things about wires.”

“Oh, cool,” he breathed, watching her return to working. “What about you? Are you in college?”

Her question took him by surprise, but he recovered. “Uh, no. I’m taking a break year.”

“That sounds nice,” she replied with a smile. “I wish I could take one, but my parents are pretty serious about me finishing college as soon as I can, then getting a job…” her voice trailed, now caught in her own thoughts. Natsu noticed this and frowned slightly.

“Oh,” Awkwardly, he tried to change the subject, “Well, taking a break year is not that fun. I’m being forced to work at my parent’s 24/7 store,” he said with a chuckle. A boom of thunder followed and a flash of lightning struck the dark sky in the distance. It illuminated the girl’s face slightly and he saw a smile tugging at her lips.

“What’s your name, by the way? You’re always at the register, so I guess it would be nice to know who you are.”

Natsu froze, taking in her sudden question. The lights in the store flickered on again before returning to pitch black. He heard Lucy mumble a few swear words to herself.

“My name’s Natsu,” he said. 

“Natsu,” she repeated. “Your name means ‘summer’, right?”

“Yeah!” he grinned, glad that someone had noticed. “I was born in the summer.”

“Me, too.” Her voice was soft and gentle. “I’m Lucy.”

Just as the words left her mouth, the lights flickered back on, the fluorescent lights returned to their soft whir and freezer sprang back to life. Natsu sighed in relief. “Good job!” he said gratefully.

“I’m not sure if that was me, but thanks anyway,” she returned his grin, her eyes also full of relief. It felt strange to look at her face now that he knew her name, the haze of the lights made her look like she had a glowing aura around her. Her chestnut eyes were looking into his and she wore a tired yet cheerful smile. Her name matched her face perfectly, she was full of light.

Lucy turned back to her computer, which had now turned on and was projecting a dim light blue light. “I guess I should get back to work.” Before Natsu could respond, she looked back at him. “Thank you, Natsu, for always letting me work here.”

“O-oh! No problem!” he rubbed his neck. “I’m glad you always come. You’re my favorite regular.”

Lucy giggled, a faint pink blush caked her cheeks, “Aww, thank you. You’re my favorite cashier.”

He smiled, a goofy one, and returned a laugh that made Lucy’s heart tighten. And beneath the dim glow of the lights above them, the sound of cars thundering down the highway in the distance, and the fierce downpour outside, the two newfound friends found comfort in each other's warm presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was a bit short >_<


End file.
